Remotely controlled mobile robots can be limited in mobility by various obstacles including stairs, fences, walls, and the like. Thus, there is a need for enhanced mobility robots. U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,305, incorporated here by this reference, discloses a wheeled robot with a combustion powered linear actuator which launches the robot into the air—over a fence, for example.
One problem with the design of this robot includes an actuator which must be rotated into a deployment position and then rotated back again for storage. Also, the robot can tumble uncontrollably in flight causing damage upon landing to components of the robot and/or the actuator. Furthermore, upon landing, the robot can bounce again causing damage and/or uncontrollable motion of the robot.